a GIANT love story
by Dutchborn
Summary: He fell to his knees with his head in his hands crying. He thought about killing himself because the pain became too much but then the voice told him to wait that his mate was still young that his mate would come to Hogwarts eventually.


**_If you are under aged don´t read the same counts if you live in a country that forbids it._**

**_All characters belong to the great writer that is J,K, Rowling._**

_**I'm not good at typing accents so Hagrid will not get one.**_

_**If there is by coincidences a similarity with a story it isn´t on purpose.**_

_**Summary = This story is about harry and Hagrid how they will deal being apart from each other and how they face the obstacles in their way. This story contains slash, later on lemon, non-canon pairing and no Dumbledore bashing. **_

A Giant love story.

´´Are they really dead´´ asked a sad half giant nodding to the still burning house. ´´yes, only little harry survived´´ said Dumbledore without the usual twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore looked down to the little bundle in his arms and felt sad for the little boy. He lost both his parents in one day and now he had to be placed with those horrible muggles but it had to be done.

Harry would only be save with his relatives, they provided a protection that rivaled Hogwarts and since the ministry wouldn´t allow Dumbledore to raise him as a ward of Hogwarts he had to be placed with them. The headmaster gave a heavy sighed before he walked over to Hagrid so that Hagrid could take Harry to Surry where he would be waiting with Minerva. ´´Hagrid don´t stand there to long, it will only hurt more´´ Dumbledore said before appariting away after he gave Hagrid some final instructions. ´´It´s you and me now´´ said Hagrid when he pushed the blanket out of Harry´s face revealing the green eyed boy.

Without Hagrid even knowing his whole world shifted nothing mattered anymore only harry being happy and loved. Any other magical creature would instantly recognize there mate but giants have some sort of delay because it takes time for their brain to process it. Harry giggled seeing the big man and reached for Hagrid´s face. Hagrid lowered his face unconsciously trying to please harry. Little Harry grabbed Hagrid´s nose squeezing it and giggled again when he let lose. The giggling was infective so Hagrid started to laugh with him.

It was out of place with what just happened here, they were laughing with in the back ground the house where the little boy´s parents just had been killed. Suddenly dread filled his body at the thought of harry laying dead between the rubble of his ancestral home. Something in him didn´t want to leave harry but he ignored that because he would be save with his relatives with the only living relative he had ´an aunt he never even had met´ said a small voice in him.

He walked to his motorcycle with harry securely in his left arm. Before Hagrid went to Surrey he gave Godric hollow one more glance than took off. Hagrid sad mood went away because he couldn´t be happy with little harry around. He enjoyed the smiles and the giggles harry made every time he saw or heard something that he found interesting. A flock of birds even traveled with them for a while but left when they had to stop halfway in a forest because Harry needed a diaper change.

Just after taking off into the night sky Harry fell asleep with his hands clutching Hagrid´s beard. Hagrid knew that Dumbledore was already there seeing that all the street lights were out. He tried to land carefully so that he didn´t wake the boy up. Hagrid was greeted by a distressed professor McGonagall almost yelling to the headmaster ´´Albus these muggles are of the worst kind, I…I just know that they will treat him horribly´´.

Dumbledore tried to reassure Minerva that this was the lesser of two evils ´´ Minerva these muggles are the only family he has left, the protection of lily's sacrifice only works if he lives in a house that he could call home with family´´. Hargid stepped carefully of his motorcycle, walked to the two professors but with every step he took a small voice in his head said to turn around and run with Harry to somewhere, anywhere but not here. But the voice was easily ignored Harry´s safety came before what that voice wanted.

Albus already had informed Hagrid that he thought that Voldemort wasn´t dead only temporarily defeated and he believed the headmaster because why would he lye about such matter. ´´Harry is safe and sound professor´´ Hagrid said to announce himself. ´´I know Hagrid but you know that this must be done the ministry gave no other choice´´ said Dumbledore knowing what Hagrid meant bythe double meaning in his words.

Dumbledore had used all his influence to try to convince Cornelius Fudge that Harry would be save as a ward of Hogwarts but Albus knew through legilimency that the minister was afraid that he would use Harry in some way to take over his position as the minister of magic. Hagrid tried to give harry over in the waiting arms of Dumbledore but Harry was holding on tight to his beard even in his sleep. His grip only tightened when Harry felt that he was about to be given over to somebody else.

Hagrid grabbed Harry´s little hands in his own amazed at the size difference. He lower his head and whispered softly so that Dumbledore and Minerva couldn´t hear him ´´Harry yo…you have to let go. I promise that we will meet again but you have to let go now´´ Hagrid was almost crying when he felt the hands loosen. Hagrid took off immediately when harry was in Dumbledore´s arms because he couldn't stand it anymore that little boy had grown on him so much in the past few hours and to let go was too painful.

Dumbledore turned around to the front steps of privet drive 4 when Hagrid left. He saw Harry smile in his sleep and hoped that it all would work out for the boy that had given the world some peace. ´´Albus´´ said Minerva ´´I hope you know what you are doing´´ she handled over the letter that would inform Harry´s new guardians. ´´I hope so to´´ said Albus putting the letter between the folds of the blanket where harry was wrapped in. he placed harry on the front steps and knocked on the door. Dumbledore quickly returned the lights and turned his head to Minerva ´´it´s time to go´´ and just before the door opened they apparated away.

Who would be knocking on the door at this time of night thought petunia while putting on her nightgown and walking down the stairs softly trying not to wake up her husband and son. When she opened the door she saw nothing only an empty street and began to think it was a fragment of her imagination but then she heard a noise at her feet. She took a step back before looking down straight in the biggest green eyes. Those eyes….she knew those eyes but from where.

She picked up the baby because it couldn´t be healthy for it to lay on the cold ground. Petunia went inside closing the front door behind her. She walked into the living room and laid the boy on her flower printed couch. Only then did she notice the letter and pulled it out of the folds. Her eyes drifted over the front of the envelope to the strange logo she never wanted to see again ´´no.. not in my house…I…I will not tolerate it in my house´´ she almost screamed at the last part. ´´Vernon´´ she yelled almost hysterically.

A few seconds later loud banging and cursing could be heard followed by creaking of the stairs when a overweight man ran down. ´´What is it petunia´´ asked a now worried seeing that his wife was hysterical. She pointed at the little bundle on the couch and the letter that was lying next to it. He knew what that logo meant petunia had told him all about it he didn´t believe it at first but when that freak of a sister visited them for the first and only time he knew petunia was right the whole lot were freaks. He turned to his wife ´´petunia I will not tolerate those, those freaks in my house why did you even take it in´´ said Vernon angry thus his face began to change red and purple. ´´That thing´´ she pointed at the little baby ´´ was lying on the front steps.

I didn´t noticed the letter Vernon believe me I wouldn´t have taken it in if I knew what it was´´ she walked over to her husband to put more distance between her and the boy to show her husband that she didn´t want it in her house just like him. ´´what did the letter say´´ asked Vernon, why did this had to happen to perfectly normal people. ´´I didn´t read it I called you the second that I noticed it ´´she said but in truth she was afraid that they did something freakish with the letter and not wanting to get the freakishness on her so she waited for Vernon to open it. Vernon not wanting to look like a coward in front of his wife picked up the letter and broke the wax seal.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley._

_I am sad to inform you that just moment ago the home of James and Lily potter was attacked by the dark wizard named Voldemort. During the attack while defending their home but most of all their son their lives ended much too early. The only survivor was their son Harry James Potter. He needs a place to be save and that place is with the last of his family. The why, is because lily put an ancient but powerful spell on him that protects him if he still has a place to call home with someone of his blood. That same protection protected him from the wizard that killed his parents killing Voldemort in the process. But I believe that it still isn´t over and that he is still able to come back to live. I hope you understand this and that you take harry in caring for him as one of your own._

_Sincerely._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

´´Do they really think that we would care for that freak. Petunia I will not allow that boy to infect or Dudley with his freakiness´´ Vernon yelled so loud waking little Dudley in the process. ´´Vernon keep your voice down now you woke Dudley up and if you yell any louder you will wake up the neighbors and what will they think when they hear you yell like that´´ said petunia while she was going up the stairs to Dudley´s room to calm him. When she came back with little Dudley sleeping in her arms Vernon saw that she had her thinking face on that turned into a smile.

´´Vernon´´ said petunia sweetly to her overweight husband ´´what if you keep him and use him to do chores you know we could let him mow the lawn, weed out the garden, do the cooking and cleaning´´. Vernon took one look at the boy thought about it and saw the possibilities but was still reluctant. ´´Vernon there is also a possibility that those freaks will come back checking in on him what do you think they will do if it isn´t here´´ said petunia as an after thought. He turned a shade of purple at the thought of more freaks in his house.

When she saw Vernon calming down she walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on the cheek. ´´I will put Dudley back´´ petunia said walking up the creaking stairs. ´´Now what to do with you´´ thought Vernon out loud but still with anger in his voice. The thought of him using the rooms they needed made him angry but then he knew. He grabbed the boy and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs then closed the door making a mental note that he would have to put locks on the door.

Hagrid cried that night he couldn´t remember when he cried so much. It hurt so much to be away from his soul mate it felt like his hart was ripped out of his chest. The moment he came home he felt it a shift in gravity he could only think about one thing HIS soul mate. He knew that he found his soul mate but every time he tried to remember he only saw flashes. Big green eyes, unruly black hair and a scar. Somebody had altered his memories he couldn´t remember the past two days, the days that would matter to most to him. He couldn´t remember and in his rage and grief he demolished his house only letting the walls stand.

When he was done he fell to his knees with his head in his hands crying. He thought about killing himself because the pain became too much but then the voice told him to wait that his mate was still young that his mate would come to Hogwarts eventually. The suicidal thoughts slowed down but never really went away. He would wait, wait for his reason to live, his other half to come back to him.

_**I'm more of a reader so if I get distracted from writhing it's because I'm reading. You can place a comment if you have something to say about this story but only if its constructive. And because every writer well almost every writer says something funny at the end I'm not going to Vive la revolution.**_


End file.
